


A Long Time Coming

by Vella_Weiss



Category: Expeditions: Viking (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vella_Weiss/pseuds/Vella_Weiss
Summary: It's straight up smut, each chapter being largely unrelated to the others.





	1. Chapter 1

She let him pin her down in the wet grass and settle between her legs, his lips crashing against hers as Asleifr gripped her tightly on either side, fingernails digging into her ribs. Svana bit down on his lip, trying to provoke him into picking up the pace. He grabbed a fistful of her tunic and undershirt and pulled it up to her neck, allowing her breasts to slip out and her nipples to harden quickly in the cool night air. Asleifr grew frustrated from the growing heat between them and swiftly pulled his tunic over his head to gain some relief. Svana had seen his bare chest before, she had treated what seemed like a million injuries across his scarred body, but tonight she couldn't help but look at it differently. Tonight she saw the ferocity of a young warrior with years and years of sexual frustration. He kissed her again, this time kneading one of her soft breasts. Gods, he wanted her. Her hips bucked against him as he pinched a hard nipple and he resisted the urge to just pound her until she couldn't walk. But Asleifr wanted more, oh he wanted her to submit. He wanted her to beg and moan and cry out his name. He smiled at the thought, the great and powerful Thegn Svana and her commanding presence reduced to whimpers as she begged for his cock. And she was oh so willing to oblige. As he continued to undress them both his mind flashed back to being nineteen again, watching Svana taking off her armour after training. The way her sweat soaked undershirt stuck to her body and her lips were parted ever so slightly as tried to slow her breaths drove him wild. He saw the shape of her nipples clearly through the wet cloth and wondered what colour they were. She'd pulled her dress on and laced it up when she'd finally noticed him. Svana gave him a warm smile- it was such a beautiful smile- and asked him what brought him into the village that day. He made brief conversation, desperately trying to forget his lewd thoughts.

 

But here they were, years later, buried feelings dug up as they lay naked together in some far away forest. She was limp against the ground, red hair sprawled over the grass and chest rising and falling heavily in anticipation as she waited for him. She waited for him to  _ take her _ . He licked two fingers and ran them over her slit. She whimpered and stroked his other arm, as if pleading for more. He began rubbing her clit and the whining stopped as Svana fell into a heated daze. He went on like this for some time, lazily drawing circles around her clit, only stopping to dip between her folds for lubrication. It wasn't enough for her and he knew it, it stimulated her just enough to make her unable to protest but it didn't satisfy her. Her folds started to glisten and he couldn't resist any longer. He plunged two fingers into her and pinned her hips down with his other hand. She cried out and the sudden intrusion and snapped out of her pleasurable trance. He pumped his calloused fingers in and out of her slowly.

 

“Asleifr… I need more than that.” She whined once more, throwing her head back in frustration. 

 

He considered putting a third finger inside her, but decided against it. He wanted her to feel the stretch when he put his cock inside her. “That's a shame, isn't it?”

 

Svana struggled against the hand pinning her down. “Just fuck me already. You've never been a patient man, don't start now.” He watched her breasts bounce as she struggled and simply smirked. She finally got the message. “Please.” She whispered, defeated.

 

Asleifr withdrew his fingers completely. He idly licked them. “Louder, Svana.” He commanded.

 

She huffed in frustration before giving in. “Please fuck me, Asleifr. Please.” Svana watched him wrap a hand around his thick cock and give himself a single stroke before lining it up with her cunt. She stopped to look at it. He was huge, thick, and long enough to reach to her navel.

 

Asleifr lifted one of her legs and let it rest on him, her knee bending over his shoulder. “Keep going.” He growled, leaning in to loom over her, the tip of his cock splitting her outer folds.

 

“I want you to fuck me until I can't walk, Asleifr, please-” she cried out as he thrust inside her, hard and deep, his balls slapping against her skin.

 

Gods she loved it. The way she burned from being stretch, the scratch of his beard against her face as he shoved his tongue down her throat. She was fucked into silence aside from the occasional whimper of her lover's name. Asleifr coaxed her into wrapping one leg around his hips, allowing him to slam into her most sensitive spot. She lay there, hair matting to her face with sweat and jaw slack, almost drooling. Her eyes had almost glazed over, watering slightly each time he hilted himself all the way. It hurt so fucking good. He picked up the pace and Svana threw her head back, exposing her pale neck. Asleifr resisted the urge to bite her there, knead the tender flesh between his teeth and leave a mark. He instead settled for wrapping a large hand around her throat. She moaned in delight and wrapped her delicate fingers around his arm. His other hand was now behind her knee, holding her at the perfect angle to pound her. He felt her slick spreading between them and took a little pride in how generously she offered it.

 

He continued fucking her, gazing upon her swollen lips, entertaining the thought of fucking her throat. She'd love it, she'd happily bury her nose in the light curls of his pubic hair. In all his fantasies, Asleifr had not imagined her to be so… submissive, so willing to relinquish control. He remembered laying awake, stroking himself to thoughts of her. Gods, it did not compare.

 

He released her throat and leaned down to kiss her again. He used his now free hand to rub her clit as he slammed into her. She gasped, but he did not let her escape their kiss. She tangled her fingers in his blond hair as he pressed harder on her nub. She fought it for the briefest moment, a glimmer of pride trying to stop her from cumming first, but it was too late, her legs tightened and she screamed a string of curses. She tried to pry his hand off her clit, whimpering from the over stimulation, but he forced her to ride it out, the walls of her cunt spasming around its intruder. Asleifr let himself go soon after, fucking her quivering, sore pussy until he came. He wanted so badly to come inside her, to grab her chin and force her to look him in the eye as he spurted hot cum into her. But through all the lust, he had enough sense to pull out and spray thick ribbons over her belly instead.

 

A few minutes passed where the two tried to catch their breath. He glanced over her, her pussy still glistening, red marks along her sides where he had grabbed her and his seed decorating her soft skin. His eyes followed her fingers as they dragged through his cum, over her chest and between her lips where she licked them clean. She gazed up at him through her lashes, fingers still in her mouth.

 

“What?” She mumbled around them, a smile forming on her face.

 

Asleifr picked her up, arms hooking below her thighs. Svana clung to him as he started carrying her towards his tent. “If you're going to be like that, I'm not done with you.”


	2. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fucks her in the ass this time lmao

The tent wasn't much more comfortable than the grass Svana had been fucked in earlier, but something about being in his tent made her grin with excitement. He dropped her onto her back and thought for a second.

“Roll over. On your knees.” He ordered.

Svana did not hesitate, even reaching one hand between her legs to place two fingers on either side of her cunt and spread her folds. She bit her lip as the cold air against her exposed pussy turned to warm breath.

She gripped the sheets of the makeshift bed with both hands as she felt Asleifr squeeze her ass cheeks before spreading them. He licked up and down her slit a few times, his beard scratching her just right. She gasped as his tongue circled the rim of her asshole, covering it with the slick from her cunt.

“Are you going to fuck me there?” She whimpered.

“Do you want me to?” Asleifr asked, already knowing the answer.

“Please.” She begged.

“Hmm” He hummed, working his tongue deeper into her pussy.

He'd wondered for years what she tasted like. She didn't have much of a taste it turns out, but the sounds she made as he ran his tongue through her folds were something else. The soft moans and the way she mumbled his name into the sheets every time he got deep enough. It was all so perfect.

His jaw ached and his beard was damp when he pulled away, he straightened up and saw that Svana had lost the ability to bear her weight on her arms and buried her face into the sheets. She glanced behind her at him and arched her back, presenting herself to him. Asleifr rubbed his cock along her slit, between her folds, letting her lubricate him. He felt her release more of her juices when he pulled her up by a fistful of red hair to give himself access to her neck. She moaned as he continued fucking up against her cunt and placed kisses down her neck and shoulder.

Satisfied with the lubrication, he pushed her shoulders so she was face down with her ass high in the air. She tangled her fingers in the sheets as he lined himself up with her tight asshole. He worked himself inside her, spurred on by her delicate little whimpers. It was too much for her, he could tell. He grabbed one of her arms and pulled it behind her, forcing her to arch her back and allowing him to pull her onto his cock. She moaned, but gave no objections, happy to hand over all responsibility to Asleifr. Happy to let him use her like a toy.

She'd never had the delight of being so full. He fucked her deep and slow, pushing his whole length into her with every thrust. He grunted behind her, giving her an occasional squeeze, clearly enjoying the tightness of her ass around him.

She was almost drunk off it. The stimulation of it all. She saw stars with every thrust and could barely feel her limbs. She didn't care how much her shoulder would hurt from Asleifr yanking her onto him using her arm. Right now, everything revolved around Asleifr’s thick cock inside her.

His breaths were growing faster and heavier and his thrusts were getting shallower. Svana felt the cock inside her swelling. He buried his face into her shoulder and came in a few quick thrusts. He let go of Svana’s arm and let her drop to the ground, riding out the sensation of his hot seed filling her ass.

After the last pumps of cum into her ass, Asleifr pulled himself out and settled next to Svana. He kissed her once more, sweeter this time, before pulling a sheet over them both.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asleifr needs some reassuring.

“I wish I had half as many men pining over me as Svana does.” Nefja elbowed Svana playfully, though Svana seemed to almost choke on her stew.

 

Roskva leaned in, and the three of them crowded like gossiping village wives. “What do you mean?”

 

“She means nothing.” Svana muttered between chunks of meat.

 

“Well before the whole thing with Asleifr…” Nefja grinned, excited to spill this information to Roskva.

 

Svana stared intensely into her stew as if it might teleport her away.

 

Nefja, ignoring her friend's silent protests, continued. “You know how when we landed on Orkenyjar the Thegn was all “You're so beautiful Svana” right?”

 

Roskva nodded “Oh yeah, he was very handsome.”

 

Svana interjected, deciding if the story was going to be told, she'd partake. “Quite the talker, too. Told me the most beautiful things about his home.”

 

Nefja smirked. “You know he wanted her so badly that he was willing to pledge his life to her in exchange for one night with her.” She patted Svana on the back. “Svana took the offer.”

 

Roskva grinned like a child. “Oooh, Svana!”

 

Svana shrugged. “What? He was handsome and charming and gave me a way to avoid another fight.” She muttered over another bite of food. “Also he was really good in bed.” She finished the last of her stew and shot up from her seat. “It looks like I have to go!” Svana marched off in a random direction before anyone could stop her.

 

The other hirdsmen soon returned to camp and noticed the absence of their leader. Asleifr was the first to question it. “Nefja, Roskva, have you seen Svana?”

 

Nefja shrugged. “She left a moment ago. She's probably hunting.”

 

“Hmph.” Asleifr grunted and walked into the forest to search for her.

 

Roskva whispered to Nefja “Do you think he heard us?”

 

* * *

 

 

She held her breath, watching the deer ever so carefully. There it was, the perfect moment to shoot. She just had to stay right there and-

 

“Svana! There you are.” Asleifr's voice rang out through the clearing and the deer dashed off.

 

Svana twitched slightly before releasing her anger in a sigh. “Here I am. Why were you looking for me?”

 

Asleifr walked up to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “You wandered off from camp very abruptly.” He feigned concern, albeit poorly.

 

“Am I not allowed to do so?” She raised a brow, suspicious of where this was going.

 

Asleifr scowled. “Just wondering if you're off fucking another man.”

 

Her jaw dropped. “Asleifr! Where is this coming from?!” her fists clenched and she considered punching him.

 

“Your little conversation with Nefja and Roskva.”

 

“I knew I shouldn't have let Nefja say anything.” Svana groaned.

 

He scoffed. “Is it her fault you still think about him then?” He loomed over her. Their height difference becoming so apparent when he wanted it to be. “Did he fuck you that good?”

 

“Asleifr, this was before… us.” She sounded pleading now. “I shouldn't have to justify this.” She looked down, wanting to bury herself in his big chest and have him hug her. Instead, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to meet his eyes.

 

He waited several moments before speaking. “Do you love him?”

 

She tried to shake her head but his grip was firm. “No. Not at all.”

 

He stared her down for a moment, melting under her gaze. “Good.” He finally seemed satisfied and placed a strangely gentle kiss on her lips.

Svana realised how hot her face had gotten. Asleifr smiled slightly, seeing the flush across her freckled cheeks. “You do get hot and bothered easily, don't you?”

 

She laughed sickly sweet. “Only with you.” She hesitated for a moment, then dropped to her knees before him. Svana let her slender fingers work along his clothed thighs as she mumbled. “I think you need to relax a little, love. Release some of that pent up anger.”

 

Asleifr ran a hand through her hair as she untied his belt. “And how do you suggest I do that?” He watched her lick her lips. “Because if you are suggesting I fuck your throat, I am more than happy to do so.”

 

She smiled and licked a line along the now bare cock, from base to tip. She wondered if she could reach the base, bury her nose in the curls of hair above it. Probably not without gagging, but she did so love the idea of gagging and drooling over Asleifr's balls. She worked the shaft with her hand, spurred on by the fingers tangling in her hair and the occasional throaty moan from her lover. She licked circles around the tip, trying to coax some precum out of it, craving his seed already. Svana took the plunge and attempted to fit the huge cock down her throat. She got about halfway when she had to pull away, coughing, strings of sticky saliva still stretching from her tongue.

 

“You can do better than that.” He said playfully, stroking her hair.

 

“I plan to.” Svana retorted, taking a deep breath and stretching her jaw a little this time. She went slow, relaxing her throat as much as possible. She was so close to the base now that he felt her exhale from her nose. Asleifr let out a loud, guttural moan as she managed to shove the last inch down.

 

“Good girl.” His voice quivered slightly as he spoke. Svana relaxed herself completely and moaned against his cock. Asleifr's gentle hand in her hair tightened into a vice grip as he used it to push her up and down his cock while thrusting into her throat. The clearing was full of wet, sloppy noises and deep groans. Svana braced herself with one hand on his thigh and dropped the other between her legs, eager to satisfy her growing heat. She slid her hand under her pants and dipped her fingers into her wet folds for lubrication, before moving them to rub circles on her clit. Asleifr was panting now, his hips bucking into her with reckless abandon, nothing in his mind but the feeling of Svana’s soft lips and warm mouth around his cock.

 

“Fuck, Svana-” In one swift thrust he buried himself balls deep into her throat, member twitching as he came. She moaned, her nails digging into his thigh as her other hand worked her clit to orgasm. She swallowed as much as she could, drinking up the thick, hot cum from his throbbing cock before her lungs ached and she had to pull away. With a few strokes, he sprayed the last few spurts of his seed over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few drafts of these two that I could finish, but I probably won't unless someone asks me to.


End file.
